Letters From The Heart
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: Will Herondale is in the military having to leave his wife and children behind, but they send letters to make sure everything is okay. I know the summary sucks but it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_ Dear Tessa,_

_ I've missed you since I've gotten here. We've been through intense stuff. We see people die almost everyday here. It hurts when you see your colleagues, but it hurts to see the enemy go down too. _

_It sounds stupid. We are fighting against each other after all, but there still people. But it's all worth it if I get to come and see you and Rachel after all this is over._

_People wake up screaming from their dreams. They all dream of the battles. They all dream of their friends dying. _

_I haven't had a dream yet though. I haven't had any dream. It's like my mind becomes an empty space._

_How is Rachel? Is she still being the sweet little angel she was when I left. Tell her daddy said hi for me._

_How is your job? I remember you ranting about you co-workers and all the paper work. I hope it's better now._

_ Did you get anything interesting to write about? I know how you hate all the stuff they make you write about._

_How is kindergarten going for Rachel? I know she started school recently. Our little girls growing up, Tess. Has she made any friends yet? She always has been kind of shy. _

_And how is everything else? How are the bills? How are your friends? Have you read any new books? How are you? Tell me everything. _

_Love, _

_Will_

**I know this is really short and crappy but it's just the beginning. It will get bette**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Will,

I've missed you too.

It's weird not having you here. I'm so used to you to lying down next to you it's strange to a cold space next to me in the morning.

It sounds tough out there. I always knew it would be tough, it is the military after all, but it sounds much worse than I thought.

I'm glad you haven't had a dream yet. It will be easier to sleep. But know that I've had dreams. Dreams of you. Some are sweet. Some are not. Some are old. Some are new. But I will always dream of you.

Rachel misses you very much. She says hi.

She loves kindergarten, but unlike us her favorite subject is math. She is always asking me math equations.

She has made a few friends. She's always asking if she can go to their house or if they can come to our home. I'm happy that she is enjoying her time in school, but you and I both know that won't last forever.

My job is better. They've finally given me something to write that I relate too. I'm going to write about books! It's weird to write about, but at least I can finally enjoy work.

I talked to Jem the other day. They all said they missed you dearly.

Cecily said to come back soon.

Everyone misses you. Even Jessamine.

I've been reading a new book. It's called _Wuthering Heights_. It's really fascinating. I know you would like it. When you get back you can read it though.

The bills are the same. They are still annoying and time-consuming.

Tell me more about the military. I want to know what habitat you are in.

Love,

Tess


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Tessa,

I feel the same way when I wake up, but someday you'll wake up again and I'll be there.

Of course it's tough out here, but I found a way to survive.

It gets tougher and tougher each day but it helps to know that I'm coming home soon.

We went out to battle last week. I was fine, just a few cuts and bruises, but others weren't so lucky.

My friend died died out there. It's scary. There really isn't a way to describe the motions that ran through me as that grenade hit him.

You always see it in movies, how there friend got hurt and you feel sorry because you can see the hurt on their face, but it's like a million things run through you in real life.

You feel hurt. Sad. Scared. Angry. Guilty.

You start to wonder whether you would have done something to stop that bullet or bomb.

I wanted to. I did want to help him. We may have not known each other for long but a friend is a friend. But right after you have that thought you think of the most selfish thing to think. You start to think of you and your family.

The only thing I thought of was you and Rachel. I'm ashamed but I don't regret it. Because if I had stopped it I wouldn't be here either.

I'm glad Rachel is doing good. I admit I knew she wouldn't be into literacy but I never thought she would be into math. I thought maybe history but not math. I'm just glad she found something she enjoys.

It's good she's made a few friends. She won't have them forever.

Tell them I miss them too. Even Jessamine.

So their finally letting you write about knows you can go on about them forever. You need to send me one of the columns.

Love,

Will


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Will,

Rachel has a new "boyfriend". She told me when I picked her up from daycare.

She is growing up to fast.

I'll send you a column in my next letter.

I haven't written a very good one yet.

Just something to pass as good, but apparently my boss thinks differently.

He thinks it's the best I've dobe in a whike.

He even said he should've given me this column long ago and I couldn't agree more.

I'm writing about Wuthering heights soon so I might send you that one.

Im happy you're okay.

But im not happy you had to see your friend get hurt though.

No one shoulr have to see that.

And no one should have to endure it.

But as me and you both said this is war.

It's painful.

It's hard and tough, but it's war.

I'm reading prid and prejudice now.

I know you told me about it so I wanted to give it a shot

You were right.

It's very different then the other books I've read.

Love,

Tessa


	5. AN

This story is now on hiatus. I can't seem to find an ending for this story or events that should be in the story. I know what you may be thinking I know there are only like four chapters but I like to where the story is going to go from the beginning. I thought J had an ending but then it changed and then it changed again. Basically until I figure out where I want this story to go it will be on hiatus.


	6. Please read

Dear viewers,

I didn't want their daughter to be named Lucie and I did not want Rachel to have a brother. I already knew everything you just told me. So next time you get upset over something in my story please remember that it is MY story. I know it is a fanfiction but I didn't want that in there. So if you don't like it than you don't have to read my story. I don't want to be rude but I have gotten enough PMs saying the same thing so please if you don't like it than don't read it.


End file.
